1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing apparatus for insecticides for selective delivery of spray or of liquid through an elongated tip extension for applicaton of insecticides to cracks and crevices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to deliver insecticides in spray form, using a portable pressurized tank connected by flexible tubing to a hand controlled trigger on which a spray nozzle is carried.
Selectivity of spray nozzles is shown in the U.S. Pats. to Bruggeman, No. 3,377,028; McNally, No. 2,697,485; Bartlett, No. 3,711,029.
Structure providing selectivity as between a straight stream of liquid or a spray is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Tomlinson, No. 191,199 and the British Pat. to Dietrich, No. 627,906.
Bucknam, U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,078; Holcomb, U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,441 and Price, U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,344 show elongated tubular extensions for liquid delivery but no selectivity as to liquid or spray delivery.
None of the structures heretofore available permitted of selective use of a spray forming orifice or a liquid delivery flexible tube for cracks and crevices with provision for ready removal and insertion of the liquid delivery flexible tube.